1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical contact for electronic devices, and more particularly to an electrical contact with overlapping structure for electrically connecting a lead of an integrated circuit (IC) to a corresponding pad of a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,602 issued to Hwang on Apr. 11, 2006, discloses a conventional contact which comprises an upper and a lower contact pins and a spring. The upper and the lower contact pins and the spring are all arranged uprightly in a line and received in. The spring is arranged between the upper and the lower contact pins and provides a repellent force for those two contact pins to move away from each other. A top end of the upper contact pin and a bottom end of the lower contact pin project out of two opening defined on two opposite ends of the pipe body respectively. The openings are dimensioned for preventing those two contact pins from falling off the pipe body during operation.
The electrical contact described above has following disadvantages. Firstly, the upper and the lower contact pins are of cylindrical shape, and are not easy to manufacture. Secondly, the lower contact pin, the spring and the upper contact pin should be assembled in the pipe body orderly, so that it is difficult to assemble the components for such a complicated assembling process, thus productivity of the electrical contact is low. Thirdly, the openings are easy to be abraded by the high-frequently-encountered friction between the two contact pins and the pipe body. Furthermore, manufacturing cost of the electrical contact is high due to a large amount of machining work.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical contact to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.